


Snow Angels

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, depending on how you take it, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas bundle up for some winter funtimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

“There,” Sam said, stepped back and surveyed Cas. “That should keep you warm enough.”

Cas frowned from under his scarf, wrapped three times around his neck and tied loose over his jacket. The jacket was too-too big, one of Sam's, but the sweater underneath helped fill it out. That wasn't too bad, Cas thought, nothing was itchy although the scarf stuck to his stubble a bit. It was the hat he didn't like, pulled down over his forehead. He reached up to scratch at it, grimacing a little.

Sam watched his hand, eyes narrowing, muttering, “Gloves,” and he turned around, back to the storage box on the long table.

“I'm sure I'll be fine,” Cas said, looked at his fingers and wondered just how cold he could get, wrapped up in all these layers.

“You say that now,” Sam started, turned back to Cas with two gloves in his hands. “But windchill is what gets you. Here, try these.”

Cas took the black nylony things from Sam, turned them over and poked at them. They were puffy, sprung back up under his fingers, sat in his palm like they already had a hand _in_ them. The whole effect was unsettling, but he slipped one on and clenched it into a fist.

“Fits?”

“I think so,” Cas glared down at his hand, waggled his hidden fingers.

“If it's too big, too much air gets in, you'll get cold. Fingers and toes are the first things to go.”

“Go?” Cas slid the other glove on and flexed that one too, watched his hands and looked back up at Sam. “As in fall off?”

“Yep. Frostbite.”

“Strange.”

“Boots warm?”

“They are.” Cas stomped in place in the oversized boots – Sam's again – and felt the paper in the toes rustle around. He felt silly, wrapped up in so many layers, most of it Sam's so he was wrapped in the hunter's smell, but it was worth it. Sam was smiling at him, eyes all crinkled up and alight like they had been when he read the weather report, big kid excited for all the snow. “Do you just make men out of snow, or women too?”

Sam zipped his coat all the way up to his neck and pulled a floppy brown hat over his hair, started stuffing his hands into big leathery gloves. “You can make whatever you want, Cas, snowman, snowwoman, snow angels, igloos. Maybe not an igloo, don't think it's frozen enough for that yet. Ready?”

Cas nodded, held up the backpack he'd been put in charge of and slung it over his shoulders. The thermos inside felt warm through all his layers, a nice spreading warmth on his back. He followed Sam up the stairs, out the door and for a second or two, they just stood in the freezing air, watching the snow tumbling down in a perfect quiet rush. Cas tilted his head, narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Snow angels?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, grabbed Cas's arm and tugged him out into the falling snow. “I'll show you.”


End file.
